Aimer Ete
by SquishieTechie
Summary: The summer before their final year at Hogwarts Sirius discovers an unthinkable thing- Remus has a family! In a summer full of crazy characters, the french country side and teenage hormones will Sirius finaly get an understanding of the quietest marauder?
1. BonBon

**Authors Note: Well, I haven't done this in years so excuse any rust you find around here. So, let's get legality issues out of the way- JK is a god and I am merely mortal and thus own nothing.**

Aimer Été - Chapter One – Bonbon

Paintings snored and rustled with sleep, peacefully unaware of the students tiptoeing past their frames. One painting however was soon disturbed, proceeding to giggle and bounce at the interruption of its slumber.

"Remus, why exactly are we here?" The darker haired boy of the duo asked flopping onto a nearby island counter haphazardly.

"I'm not sure why _you_ are here, but I am looking for chocolate because someone decided it would be in their best interest to eat my very last chocolate frog." Remus scavenged about cabinets looking for the house elves stash of sweets, chocolate or any other sugary pastry or confectionary.

"So, you're taking out your rage on unsuspecting cupboards?"

"Non, you idiot. Zut! Pas ici! Ou ca au bonbon?" The pale boy slammed yet another cabinet door in defeat, running a scarred hand through his tawny hair. Sirius sat up from where he was tossing an orange in the air, swinging his legs over the side.

"Rem, why do you know French? I thought you were English."

"Well, I'm only half English, really. My mother's French and insisted we all know both English and French. She'd constantly speak it around the house so it was easy to pick up." Sirius nodded contemplatively, returning to his previous activity of orange tossing.

"Ya know, I never have met any of your family. Not even at the platform."

"I take a train home, and my dad's always been too busy to pick me up. First year, my sister Marie picked me up, but now she lives in Ireland… You know, I could always see if you could visit us this summer… I mean, if you would like to…" Remus bit his lip, avoiding eye contact with his companion.

"I'd love to!" Sirius perked up, the makeshift orange toy long forgotten with the new prospect of meeting the Lupins.

"You don't have to- I mean, I know there are probably better, more interesting things to do, it just—Wait… You… you would?"

"Of course! I'd be thrilled to meet the Lupin clan!"

"Oh! Uhm… we'd have to spend most of the time at my Uncles though, if that's alright- we visit him every summer in France because my mother insisted upon seeing her family at least once a year, and Uncle Pierre wanted to keep up the tradition in her memory after she, uhm…."

"Remus, its fine. I just need to know one thing- do I have to learn French?"

"I can't believe you're meeting the Lupins- and may I just say once again the unfair-ness that Peter and I were not invited to this rondesvoos."

"Rendezvous, James. It's pronounced rendezvous."

"Rendezvous, rondesvoos, whatever. The point is poor Wormtail and I feel neglected." James Potter whined for the fifteenth time one their trip back to Platform 9¾.

"James, you're going on a cruise with your parents and Peter's visiting his cousins in America, while I would otherwise slowly wither away in the Most Noble and Gloomy House of Black. So quit being a prat." Sirius dodged a playful punch from the Potter boy and swiftly responded with a rather crude gesture. They would proceed to tussle until they reached the platform.

"Well, I see my dad. So I guess I must depart and spend my summer _by myself._"

"Shut up, James."

"C'mon Pete, help me move this trunk." James spoke flatly, shooting a glare at Sirius.

"See ya next year, wankers!" Remus shook his head, attempting to hide his grin.

"That was not very nice, Sirius." he chided, pulling his trunk off the train with a stumble.

"I know, but it's true. You're lucky you only have to sleep next to me. I have Sir Wanks-a-lot Potter to the left of me and I swear if I hear one more things about Evans 'beautiful, soft brea-'"

"Sirius! Lily is my friend, and I'd like to live without the image of James defiling her in his mind following me around."

"Sorry, Rem. Anyways, where are we going?"

"We go to Platform 13 in about an hour. Would you like to get ice cream while we wait?"

"You speak my language, Moony-my-man."

**C&C, yes? Sorry it's so short, the next one's longer, promise. Also, saying sorry for any mistakes in my French from here and on. I'm working out of a text book here.**


	2. La Famille

**Authors Note: Well, I haven't done this in years so excuse any rust you find around here. So, let's get legality issues out of the way- JK is a god and I am merely mortal and thus own nothing.**

Aimer Été - Chapter Two – La Famille

Two double-scoop chocolate ice-creams, a classic novel or a nap on a train, three left turns and a right later, Sirius found himself in a small neighborhood called Moonslake.

"223 Luna Avenue- also known as the Lupin Household. May this day go down in history! One of the marauders discovers Moony may actually have a family!" Remus smiled embarrassedly, his face feeling oddly warm standing between Sirius and a modest brick house.

"Well, this is it." Remus took a breath and pushed open the heavy wooden door. Though the street was black and silent, and the exterior of the house cold, dark brick, the interior of the Lupin Household was a complete 180.

Once this hinged orifice of the building was pulled ajar golden warmth was rushed upon the two teenagers. The humble scent of vanilla circled around them as they entered the threshold. Creams, golds and reds mixed together to form a cocoon of simple, familiar belongingness. Shelves upon shelves of books; big, small, old and new. Books even lay scattered amongst parchment splattered with ink.

"Remoo, Remoo, Remoo!" A small girl squealed, running at such a speed her golden curls seemed to be two steps behind her. The child flung herself with all her might at the lycanthropic teen, wrapping her arms around his waist.

" 'llo Lucile. I trust you've been a lady for father while I was gone?" The demeanor of the 'little lady' quickly changed as she straightened herself to full height and smoothed the wrinkles in her linen dress.

"Oui, monsieur. Je prends. Est-ce que aller danser avec moi ?" (_Yes, sir. I have. Will you dance with me later?)_

" D'accord, mon chu." _(Okay, dear)_ Remus' lips pulled at his face, shaping it into a warm, gentle smile Sirius seldom saw. After squeaking with joy, Lucile seemed to suddenly realize there was a stranger standing behind her brother. She cleared her throat.

"Bon jour, monsieur. Je m'appelle Lucile Jean Lupin. J'ai huit ans, et jeune la sœur de Remus." _(Hello, sir. My name's Lucile Jean Lupin. I'm 8 years old, and the younger sister of Remus.)_ The petite Lucile finished her soliloquy with a polite curtsy.

"L'anglais, sil vous plait. Il ne parler pas une français." _(In English, please. He doesn't speak french.) _Remus chided gently.

"Oh, desolee. I'm Lucile, Remus 'sister. I'm 8" _(Sorry)_ she beamed brightly at this like it was a great accomplishment.

"Hey… I'm Remus' friend Sirius" Sirius looked around sheepishly, his hands buried deep in his pockets. Slowly, yet almost instantaneously, Lucile's mouth formed a small pink 'o'.

"_You're_ Sirius… **LUC!** Come meet Sirius!" The girl bellowed, running out of sight to find the boy she called for. Remus cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, that's peculiar. Ignore her, though. She's an odd child. We better get our stuff up to my room before _la petite mademoiselle_ comes back." Hauling a bag over his shoulder, Remus led his friend down a hall and up the stairs into the attic.

"It might be a tad dusty, but I elected to take the attic as my room after the twins were born. I could've moved back down after Marie left, but I knew John needed an office. Plus, I've gotten rather attached." Remus pulled on a string dangling from the middle of the ceiling. A dim light flicker don, illuminating the room in an amber haze. Lining the eastern wall were bookshelves of varying size, style and color- each older then the next. A bench was built into the wall below the window, a flattened, moth-bitten, sandy-rose colored cushion adorning its seat. Wallpapering the wall to the left were papers of varying size and color. Upon closer inspection each piece was adorned with a sketch- some of a small boy silhouetted against a large full moon, other of varying animals or flowers. However, upon almost every piece of parchment in brown, black, purple and green inks were the familiar faces of James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, and, most prominently, Sirius Black.

"Wow, Rem. Your room is so you. Dusty and old; but unique." Sirius set his trunk next to the large lumpy bed to the left of the window.

"Gee, thanks, Sirius. You really know how to make a guy feel great about himself." Remus drawled sarcastically while sitting down on the old varying shade of red quilt. He subconsciously arranged the three mismatched pillows of sepia, peach and puce and the ancient, matted stuffed animal of a black canine.

"I am a master on the art of compliments." Sirius smirked.

"Remmy, Lucile told me to meet your friend. I'm only here to shut her up." A young boy who, minus the chocolate brown hair, looked like a miniature Remus stated. While Remus' scarred, pale face wore a faint glimmer of laughter, the smoother, younger and tanner counterpart was void of all emotion.

"Ah, I see. Here, just in case she decides to quiz you, this," Remus gestured to his right at Sirius, "is Sirius. He's 16, has black hair and gray eyes. Oh, and he doesn't speak French."

"Mmm. And why is this such a big deal?"

"No clue."

"Mmm." And without another word he quietly left, descending the stairs with steps whose sound would rival a mouse's.

"Well, isn't he an energetic one."

"That's Luc, Lucile's' twin brother. He's a rather stoic sort. Anyways, dinner will probably be ready soon, and John would like to meet you."

"Ah yes, Papa Lupin. I've always wondered what your dad would be like. Large and strong? Short and tubby? Tall and Lanky? Gentle soul or harsh dictator- _that_ is the question"

"And the answer would be a plain intellect. You must be Sirius Black." A tall, average looking man with a straight nose and graying chocolate brown hair stood at the door way. His clothes were simple and in neutral tones, a pair of gold-rimmed glasses framing light brown eyes.

"Oh! Uh, hi Mr. Lupin…"

"It's nice to meet you, Sirius. I only wish this meeting did not take so long to take place." He had a warm smile as he reached out a large hand to shake. A large hand with two scars on the back of his thumb- just like his oldest son. "I came to tell you both dinner is ready. Sadly, I will not be able to join you as I have work to catch up on. It was a pleasure to finally meet you, Sirius. Please do eat soon." Remus nodded, focused intently on his stuffed dog, toying with a ripped ear.

**C&C- all the cool kids do it. Oh,anything written (_like this_) is the english translation of the french before it. You're welcome.**


End file.
